A Night Of Training
by Wolfe14
Summary: This is just a short one-shot. This is a night training session where instead of Pyrrha being the experienced one it's Jaune. Pyrrha can't even throw her spear. Just a short little sorta feel good. A refreshing break from all of the depressing short stories I've been writing. This will become a story after I have finished one of my others. So have fun, and tell me what you think!


"Like, like this?" Pyrrha asked, tentatively.

"No, you've got to hold it like this," Jaune chuckled, adjusting Pyrrha's grip on her spear.

"Okay, what now?" She asked.

"Now we have you drop it and pick it up so you can naturally adjust your grip," Jaune smiled.

"Okay, here I go!" Pyrrha put her spear down and picked it back up, adjusting her grip to the proper position.

"Later you can have more freedom and change where you hold it so it's more comfortable, for now we have to make sure you can constantly get the base position," Jaune said inspecting Pyrrha's hands.

"Did I do it?" She asked.

"Yes," Jaune laughed, "I am surprised you seem to catch on fast,"

"Do I throw it now?" She looked into my eyes.

"No, now you do it again, We're going to do this over and over again to build muscle memory,"

"Dammit, you sure?"

"Yup, no getting around it, sorry. We gotta make absolutely sure, or else your throwing is going to be impaired," Jaune said, taking the spear from her hands and backed up, "Catch," He threw the spear at Pyrrha.

"Ugh!" She lurched forward and caught the spear.

"Now, are you going to show me how to hold the spear?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah I got it," Pyrrha mumbled eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Good job, now do it again, let's do it thirty more times," Jaune said.

"Okay, okay," Pyrrha began to run through the motion the thirty required times and when she was done she looked expectantly at Jaune, "What do we do now?" She asked.

"Now we get the throwing motion down," Jaune said.

He took the spear from her and showed the motion to her.

"That doesn't look to hard," She said.

"You'd be surprised," He said.

He threw the spear at her.

"Like this?" She tried and failed to mimic him.

"Close, but it's more like this," He said, standing behind her, walking her through the motion.

"Okay, I'll try that," She said.

Jaune watched her carefully and was quite surprised.

"You've almost got it," He said, shocked.

"Really? Yay!" She made an excited motion with her hands.

"Just shift your feet a little bit," He said.

"Okay!" She did just that and had the stance down almost perfect.

"Thirty times,"

"Got it!" Pyrrha mock saluted.

Thirty times later she turned to Jaune, "So? What next?"

"We work on your shield, we can actually throw tomorrow," Jaune said.

"Okay," She switched and brought out her sword and shield.

"I'm going to strike you and you are to block and when given the chance, counter-attack," Jaune said.

"Aye aye, Cappin'!" Pyrrha yelled.

They began their dance of death. Weaving around each other, blocking the other's blows. This dance would continue for a few hours. It was only when the sun began it's slow ascent that they stopped.

"We shall continue this tomorrow," Jaune panted.

"Yeah, I look forward to it, team leader," Pyrrha said.

"See you in a few hours," Jaune said as he leaped from the roof.

"See you, partner," Pyrrha quietly whispered as Jaune disappeared from sight.

 _ **Just a little thing I threw together in half an hour or so. I promised this a while back, right before I dropped off the face of the planet. So it is here and one day I may make this a story. When I have the time. I am sad, I can only juggle so many stories. So enjoy these one-shots and if I get enough feedback, mark my words, I will make this a full-fledged story one day. So for now, I am going to listen to the Fullmetal Alchemist and Brotherhood openings, cause they are kickass, except for like half of the Original openings. Sigh. I'll see y'all in the next chapter of something. Also I now have a wattpad where I am updating my Mean Girl story. See y'all in chapter 3 of that!**_


End file.
